<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faulty Wiring by yanopuedomas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826093">Faulty Wiring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanopuedomas/pseuds/yanopuedomas'>yanopuedomas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Trapped In Elevator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanopuedomas/pseuds/yanopuedomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A jammed elevator is the last thing Dwight needs after a rough day - especially when he's trapped with his CEO's son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faulty Wiring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwight’s hands trembled as he carefully tried sorting the tiny shreds of paper for the countless time. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes as he scoured desperately for the right piece that had green writing on one side and purple on the other but he couldn’t find the right one.</p><p>He knew he was to blame - it wasn’t Meg’s fault she found the damn notebook, or even Nea’s for deciding to open it. They worked sales after all, what was the danger in skimming through a brilliant red notebook left behind in the cafeteria? But then Nea burst into his cubicle, waving it about like a madman and howling about finding his diary.</p><p>He was forced to sit there, his face burning as she flipped through the tea-stained pages, crooning at every horrid sketch and painfully-detailed dream record. She slapped her knee at an awful one liner he didn’t even remember writing as David and Jeff stopped by to see what the commotion was about.</p><p>“It’s not a diary,” he tried telling them, “it’s just where I put my thoughts.”</p><p>“Didn’t take ya for an artist,” David said sarcastically as he snatched the book from Nea’s hands. Dwight eagerly reached for it but he passed it to Jeff instead. His heart sank to the floor.</p><p>“Is this what I pay you to do?” he marveled as he flipped it open, “Sit around and doodle all day like a kindergartner?”</p><p>“There’s work stuff in there too,” he insisted, “see the back? It’s where I keep my clients’ names and numbers in case I don’t have my laptop with me, like when I’m on the bus or-”</p><p>“You have our clients’ information lying around?” Nea cackled, “You could have left that anywhere, dipshit.”</p><p>Dwight opened his mouth but then closed it. He suppressed the need to rub his fingers through his hair. “It’s easier for me to keep track like this. I don’t have to use it for work anymore, I-”</p><p>“Yes, perhaps that would be best,” Jeff interrupted and returned it to him. Dwight grabbed it and clutched it until his knuckles went white.</p><p>“Let’s be a little more professional,” he turned around, clearly finished with the conversation, “you’re just lucky it didn’t make it to Park first.”</p><p>Dwight hung his head. He didn’t even like the <em> thought </em> of the visiting CEO, much less the idea of him stumbling upon his not-diary. He could feel the mortified flush crawling lower down his neck, every inch of his skin burning with sheer mortification. He didn’t bother looking up when Nea passed him a rude gesture before disappearing to carry on with her day.</p><p>For several moments he was still, staring into the exact spot on the floor as he tried to comprehend exactly what had happened. It played and replayed, skipped ahead and reversed, the voices on an endless loop. He could hear the disappointment, the confusion, the irritation, again and again.</p><p>He grabbed a handful of papers from the notebook and ripped them out. Then he did it again. And again. He grit his teeth and let the rage bubble as he twisted clumps of pages into a mangled torn mess before dropping it to the floor.</p><p>It really wasn’t their fault.</p><p>Now he was struggling to put the pieces back together and each passing minute felt longer as his patience dwindled. His stomach growled and he glanced at the time - two in the afternoon. He’d forgotten lunch in the midst of the chaos.</p><p>Sitting back with a heavy sigh, Dwight cut his losses. He dragged the trash bin from under his desk and began the tedious task of picking up each piece of notebook paper. His hands were aching by the time the ugly carpet was clean and his knees were tired when he stood up.</p><p>There came a great burst of laughter from down the hallway as Dwight began to quietly pack his things and mentally walk through the next hour of his day. He would find a cheap quick place to eat down the street, far away enough to get his mind off the visit but not too far in case they needed him back in a hurry. He checked his watch. If he managed his time carefully, he could have time to eat there without anyone knowing he was gone.</p><p>He slipped out of his office and made a beeline to the elevators. He quickly sidestepped Claudette who was still looking for his updated insurance information and smashed the down arrow until the sluggish light finally snapped on.</p><p>His heart was thrumming in his throat. Every muscle in his body was tense with anxious energy. He had to shake it off, and fast - CEOs don’t like stutters and damp handshakes.</p><p>He stuffed his work badge into the pocket of his laptop bag as he hurried into the elevator. It was empty which granted him the time to messily untangle his earbuds. Before he could pick a song, however, the elevator stopped at another floor and slid open.</p><p>Dwight’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Stricken, he watched in muted shock as Jake Park took one look at him and visibly winced.</p><p>There was a split second of silence. Dwight stared at him and wondered if he should get out. One look at that face told him Jake was thinking the exact same thing. He checked the sparkly watch on his wrist then sighed hotly, “Fuck. Fine.”</p><p>Dwight couldn’t breathe. He stared into the blank space in front of him, paralyzed in place as Jake stabbed a button with a bony knuckle and pretended to be busy on his phone.</p><p>He couldn’t do this. Handling Jeff was one thing. Standing two feet away from Jake motherfucking Park was a whole different ballpark. His chest ached. He hadn’t exhaled since Jake stepped on.</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>He outstretched a hand and was about to press the <em> open doors </em> button. It would be yet another embarrassing moment he’d hate himself forever for but he had his own sanity to consider. Sometimes self care was steering away from the wrong people. But before he could reach for freedom, Jake interrupted him stiffly, “It’s five seconds, Dwight.”</p><p>Stunned, he dropped his hand immediately. This day couldn’t possibly get worse, could it? His fingers were shaking as he tried to find something to listen to. Something bright, something cheery. The walk to lunch would calm him down, he knew it would. There was nothing like sunshine and a good meal. Maybe he’d treat himself to dessert.</p><p>Everything would be fine. It would all be fine.</p><p>His vision grew blurry as he shuffled his music. He sifted through song after dry song, trying to find something vibrant enough to get him through the next hour. Abruptly the screen went black and he found himself staring at his smudgy reflection.</p><p>“Damn it,” he whispered, his voice tight as he tried turning it back on again with no avail. Right. The stupid thing liked to die on him with absolutely no reason or warning.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Dwight startled when Jake spoke again. He glanced up at him with a short, “I’m fine.”</p><p>He was looking at his phone. Something in Dwight felt cold. He glowered and shoved it back into his pocket. “I forgot to charge it last night.”</p><p>“You were never a good liar,” he mused.</p><p>“You’re right, that was your specialty.”</p><p>Jake didn’t respond and Dwight crossed his fingers that was the last of it. His hands itched to try turning on his phone again. With both that and his notebook gone, lunch would have to be a painfully quick stop. Dwight stared at the floor. He wanted to go home.</p><p>“Will this stupid thing open already?” Jake groaned and then Dwight realized they were stopped just short of the fourth floor.</p><p>“Just give it a minute,” he sighed, “this thing’s ancient.”</p><p>“I don’t <em> have </em> a minute,” he checked his watch again as if more than sixty seconds had passed, “I’m already late.”</p><p>Dwight picked at his nails, muttering, “Don’t pretend like you have anything important to be doing.”</p><p>Jake marveled at him, “You know, you’re the only one around here who talks to me like that.”</p><p>“It’s ‘cause you don’t scare me,” he glared, “you’re not Park.”</p><p>He grinned, “Yeah I am.”</p><p>“You’re a Park, not the Park.” Dwight smacked the glowing button a few times, “you just get a free pass because no one knows that you’re actually powerless.”</p><p>Jake shrugged easily, “You know why my dad’s here in the first place, right? He says he’ll be fully retired by summer.”</p><p>“Trust me, I’ll be gone by then,” he scoffed. Agitation prickled under his skin as he quickly slammed the button a dozen more times. “What the <em> fuck?</em>”</p><p>“I told you something’s wrong with it,” Jake exclaimed. “What, you think I was just standing here enjoying the weather?”</p><p>“You probably broke it when you smashed it like that,” Dwight hit the <em> help </em> button but to no avail. He tried it again, then five more times. “Isn’t this light supposed to stay on?”</p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Jake gripped each door and tugged, “come <em> on.”</em></p><p>“You won’t be able to open it like that, it’s a safety precaution.”</p><p>Jake delivered a swift kick and the whole elevator shook. Dwight rolled his eyes. “Calm down, just wait it out. Either it’ll fix itself or someone will realize what’s wrong.”</p><p>Jake withdrew his phone from his pocket but only stared at it, “Why do I have no bars?”</p><p>“Because you’re in a giant metal box, Jake, it’s kind of common sense,” Dwight slung his bag to the ground and sat down. After missing lunch and ruining his notebook, he had officially reached <em> fuck it.</em> “If my phone was on it’d say the same thing.”</p><p>Jake looked at the door like he wanted to kick it again so Dwight said, “Come on, get comfortable. We might be here for a minute.”</p><p>“How many elevators are in the building? They have to notice we’re gone.”</p><p>“There’s three,” Dwight tipped his head back against the wall. He was tired. Remembering food made his stomach growl so he tried not to think about the blackberry muffins at the cafe across the street. “But the people who work here are kind of stupid so don’t hold your breath.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed,” he said, “the one with the crazy hair, how long has she been here?”</p><p>“I don’t know, like four years, why?”</p><p>“I thought she was new,” Jake sighed, “it's a wonder my dad doesn’t want to abandon this branch.”</p><p>“Nea might be insane but our numbers are good,” he said defensively, “last quarter was a breeze, did you see the report?”</p><p>“Dwight,” Jake winced, “don’t talk to me about work. I’m not my dad.”</p><p>“Could have fooled me. Is that his old suit you’re wearing? You know he’s taller than you, right? They should have sent your brother.”</p><p>“Have you heard from him?”</p><p>“Off and on,” Dwight put his cheek to his hand, “not so much lately. What did you do to him?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Jake blurted out too quickly, “it was my dad’s fault.”</p><p>He watched Jake. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Come on,” he said, “you really think I’m here because I want to be?”</p><p>Dwight shrugged, “People change.”</p><p>“Not me.”</p><p>“You changed the most.”</p><p>“Will you cut it out with the third degree?” he sounded tired, “Can’t we just pretend that everything's fine?”</p><p>“I’m just making conversation,” Dwight said sarcastically, “what’s your problem?”</p><p>“Dwight,” he sighed, “calm down. Do you want to… I don’t know, talk about this?”</p><p>“You mean do I want to sit here while you give me excuses? Not really,” Dwight glared, “I’m over it. It’s fine.”</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like you’re over it.”</p><p>“How <em> over it </em> can I be?” Dwight snapped, “You took my job, Park. You <em> know </em> how hard I worked for that position, you <em> know </em> what I sacrificed, and you slipped under the radar to steal it from me. There’s no other way around it. You knew exactly what you were doing.”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that,” he groaned, “you don’t understand the way my dad operates, he never would have-“</p><p>“Say ‘my dad’ one more time.”</p><p>“I did what I thought was best,” Jake watched him, “if you have a problem with that, fine. I can’t change your mind. But don’t pretend you really understand what’s going on around here, got it? You don’t know a single fucking thing.”</p><p>It wasn’t that the accusation stung. It wasn’t that Dwight wasn’t used to being reminded of similar things on a constant basis. It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected it, that he hadn’t signed up for it the moment he opened his mouth.</p><p>It was hearing those words in his voice, with his glare, that shrunk him smaller than he’d ever felt in his life. He stared at the ground. He had to get out of here. He was going to break down and he needed to be as far away from Jake as possible.</p><p>He quickly wiped away a couple tears that spilled down his cheeks but he wasn’t fast enough. Jake glanced at him and something behind his eyes shifted.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, “come on. You know I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Dwight bowed his head, “shut up.”</p><p>“Dwight,” Jake tried again, his voice rough, “don’t cry.”</p><p>He covered his face with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, “I’m not.”</p><p>There was a brief moment of stillness before Jake sighed. The stiff fabric of his clothing creased as he lowered himself to the ground beside Dwight. “Look… I know what it must have looked like, especially after the way you got burned, but I swear I didn’t do what I did to hurt you.”</p><p>He couldn’t look at him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said quietly, “we won’t talk about it.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Can I... can I give you a hug?”</p><p>“Fine,” he bit out.</p><p>Jake had never been a good hugger, even back in grade school. He was awkward and clumsy and it was obvious he never knew where to put his hands. Dwight didn’t recognize him when he drew an arm around him and he didn’t recognize himself when he pushed his face into his shoulder.</p><p>“I fucked up,” Jake said quietly.</p><p>“I know,” Dwight’s voice broke, “you’re an asshole.”</p><p>“Guess I’m more like him than I thought.”</p><p>“It’s actually really disturbing,” he gave a watery laugh, “I almost didn’t recognize you.”</p><p>Dwight felt his heart ache when Jake sighed, “Most days I don’t recognize myself.”</p><p>He pulled away. “Your brother had another fight with your dad, didn’t he?”</p><p>“It was bad,” Jake rubbed his brow, “and it was different. Even mom couldn’t get them off each other, I’d never seen anything like it before.”</p><p>“He’ll come back,” he told him, “he just needs time to cool off.”</p><p>“That’s what I keep telling myself,” his voice was tight.</p><p>Dwight watched him. “Jake?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I really,” the words died in his throat, “I’m sorry. I wish it was easier.”</p><p>Jake laughed. Like usual it was fake and forced but Dwight played along with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he said, “temper tantrums are what my family’s best known for. One way or another he’ll figure out he screwed up. I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid in the meantime.”</p><p>“A Park doing something stupid? Imagine,” Dwight tipped his head against the wall of the elevator and closed his eyes, “So is it true, has your dad commandeered a conference room? I thought I saw his assistant this morning.”</p><p>“Trust me, he doesn’t want to be here any more than you do,” Jake grimaced, “and he won’t stop making it my problem. There’s a reason I agreed to make the coffee run.”</p><p>Dwight couldn’t hide his grin, “that’s why you’re here? You’re getting coffee?”</p><p>“Don’t talk to me,” he groaned, “it wasn’t out of principle, it-”</p><p>“-what are you now, a little intern? You gonna make me copies and take out the trash?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Hey Jake, this bagel’s a bit cold. Be a doll and stick it in the microwave for me?”</p><p>“On God I’ll have your job so fast-”</p><p>“-you wish you could have my job. Getting tired of those unpaid hours yet?”</p><p>Jake threw up his hands in surrender, “After an hour of that bullshit you’d be begging to run to Starbucks too. I can’t stand the way they treat people here.”</p><p>Dwight touched the frayed edges of his notebook. “You get used to it.”</p><p>He was watching him. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he lied but Jake sat up straighter and asked, “Is that a new one? I like the red.”</p><p>Dwight ducked his head. He didn’t want to look at it any more today.</p><p>“How come you haven’t put any stickers on it?”</p><p>Despite himself, Dwight’s cheeks heated. “I haven’t done that since high school, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it was cute.”</p><p>Dwight’s breath caught in his throat. He looked at him. Jake checked his watch and heaved a sigh. “They’re never going to believe this, you know.”</p><p>He meant to respond but his mouth was dry so he only nodded mutely. Before he could think of a way to change the subject, Jake’s eyes were back on him. Dwight felt tiny under his gaze.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Dwight said thickly, “it’s stupid.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t do that. What is it, did I say something?”</p><p>“You’re just going to make fun of me.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Jake told him and strangely, somewhere deep in his chest, Dwight believed it.</p><p>“It’s just,” Dwight scraped his nails through his hair, “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.”</p><p>The space was silent for a beat too long and Dwight felt his skin crawl. He bowed his head and clasped his hands over the back of his neck, screwing his eyes shut and wishing he’d never come in to work today.</p><p>“Dwight,” Jake’s voice was soft as he touched his arm. Dwight looked up, blinking hard out of his stupor. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to just- that really came out of nowhere, didn’t it?”</p><p>“No it’s,” he cleared his throat, “it’s okay. For what it’s worth, I missed you too.”</p><p>Dwight forced a watery laugh, “It’s fine. You don’t have to say it back.”</p><p>“But it’s true,” Jake argued and there was something raw in his voice, “I don’t go a day without hating myself for what happened. I wanted to say something, anything, but I was just-” he stopped, “too fucking embarrassed to face you.”</p><p>“Embarrassed? I thought you’d left me behind, I thought-” his voice caught in his throat, “I thought you didn’t need me anymore.”</p><p>“No,” Jake said quickly, “fuck, never.”</p><p>Dwight forgot how to breathe but it didn’t matter because Jake pulled him in for a kiss. It was hasty but bold and Dwight threaded his fingers through his hair as Jake tugged him onto his lap. It was all so familiar - Jake’s hands at his waist, Dwight cradling his face as he nips his lips apart. It all falls together and for a moment Dwight forgets he’s not sixteen again, stealing clumsy kisses under the stairs during fourth period.</p><p>Jake’s hand slid up his back but Dwight didn’t expect it and jerked in surprise. Sheepishly he ducked his head but Jake frowned. “You’re tense.”</p><p>“I’m okay,” he tried but Jake took his hand, “Look at this, you’re shaking.”</p><p>He touched his palm gently, drawing shapes on the tender skin until Dwight’s breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes when a shudder raced up his spine.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Everything,” he mumbled, “it’s been a lot. I really want to go home.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jake drew the pad of his thumb down his wrist, “I didn’t mean to make a bad day worse.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” he insisted, running his nails along his jaw and scratching the stubble on his cheeks, “it’s just… today, that’s all.”</p><p>He slid his arms around Jake’s neck and shivered when he felt his hands slide further down his back. Dwight couldn’t resist rolling his hips and he bit his lip when Jake’s fingers stopped at the curve of his backside.</p><p>“Come home with me then,” Jake told him and Dwight’s eyes widened, “take the rest of the day off.”</p><p>“I can’t,” his chest ached, “I haven’t finished my reports yet and there’s a meeting at four.”</p><p>“I’ll have someone fill in for you,” he said with the barest shrug, “you’re not presenting anything, are you?”</p><p>“Well, no…”</p><p>“That’s even easier,” Jake smiled and Dwight felt his heart stop, “you’re covered. What do you say?”</p><p>He nodded faster than he meant. “Yes. Please.”</p><p>Jake tipped his head up for another kiss. Dwight melted and boldly pushed a hand up his shirt, scratching his skin as he drew closer. His fingers glided down and stopped short of his belt, two anxiously curling around the leather.</p><p>“Still so soft,” Jake breathed.</p><p>“Jake,” he pleaded.</p><p>“Want me to help you forget about today?” he murmured against his throat.</p><p>Dwight’s thighs tightened around him. “Yeah.”</p><p>He held his breath as Jake unfastened his zipper and slid the button free. His heart was racing with thrill. He wouldn’t know how to explain himself if the doors abruptly surged open - but that didn’t matter right now, none of it did, because he had Jake back again and the entire department could burn to the ground for all he cared.</p><p>Dwight watched as Jake’s hand disappeared past the hem of his pants, his skin burning as it slid lower and lower until he shuddered and bowed his head into the nape of his neck. Jake’s hands were warm and rough and large and it was all he could do not to roll his eyes back when his fingers curled around him.</p><p>“Fuck,” he whimpered.</p><p>“Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” his eyes fluttered closed. He kissed sleepily at Jake’s throat, parting his lips to leave pale lovebites that would fade within the hour. Jake shifted his wrist to get a better angle and he shut his eyes, muffling an embarrassing sound.</p><p>Jake’s fingers were gentle but devious as he stroked his shaft. The pad of his thumb slid over the head and Dwight’s head went light as he stuttered, “O-oh-”</p><p>Anxiously he took a look over his shoulder but the elevator still hadn’t budged an inch. He briefly had an image of the doors abruptly flying open, exposing them both to every employee on the floor, and his fingers quickly cinched into Jake’s shirt.</p><p>Jake could still read his mind. He placed a hand on the back of Dwight’s neck and told him, “It’s okay. We’ll feel it move before it opens again.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Positive,” he gently squeezed and Dwight’s head fell forward, “I don’t want you worrying anymore today. Okay?”</p><p>Dwight nodded and pressed himself closer when Jake curled an arm around him. He closed his eyes as his palm smoothed up and down his shaft slowly, rough fingers dancing until his toes curled in his sneakers. Jake gave a soft chuckle and twisted his wrist, sliding his hand around his cock and tightening until a choke slipped out.</p><p>Dwight needed to touch him too. He forgot what his skin felt like years ago. Without thinking, blunt nails scraped past his blazer and crisp white shirt. Sensing his fervor, Jake glided his hand up and down at a brisk tight pace until Dwight couldn’t breathe steadily.</p><p>Unfastening the final glass button, Dwight’s eyes rounded as he smoothed his hands up Jake’s stomach to the base of his neck. Mesmerized, he read the years on his skin like a book. Any childhood softness was gone now, replaced by hard edges and lithe muscle hidden beneath ill-fitting clothes.</p><p>Dwight could feel his mouth watering. He drew a line down a short pale scar that dipped over his shoulder and he couldn’t resist moving his lips down his collarbone, following the sharp contrast. He felt a burst of pride when Jake’s lips parted and his head tipped back.</p><p>But then Jake pulled his hand away to lick a stripe up his palm and when he fisted Dwight’s cock again, stars burst behind his eyes. He seized and trembled, hiding his sob into his shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck,” he choked out, shaky hands curling into his shirt and ruining its perfect folds, “<em>Jake-” </em></p><p>“Too much?” Jake rolled his thumb along the crown until Dwight was coiling against him.</p><p>“No, please, god,” he stuttered, “don’t stop.”</p><p>“Easy,” he murmured, “I’ve got you.”</p><p>“Tighter, please,” he all but mewled. The corner of Jake’s mouth twitched into a grin and he cinched his fingers together, watching as Dwight muffled a broken moan into his palm.</p><p>“So cute,” Jake was saying, his voice low and rough, “so fucking cute. Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you?”</p><p>It was all a blur and Dwight couldn’t think. It was all so surreal that his head couldn’t keep up; how many times had he dreamt of Jake looking at him like this? How often had he caught glimpses of him passing the halls, watching his back and wordlessly wondering where everything went wrong? Over and over he told himself only the job was to blame but he never fooled himself into believing it.</p><p>Jake touched his finger to Dwight’s bottom lip and he obediently parted them. He watched, transfixed, as Dwight dipped his head and laved his tongue around it. Jake swore softly, his eyes hardening.</p><p>His other hand found the hem of Dwight’s pants and yanked. Dwight shuddered when he felt greedy fingers follow the curve of his ass, kneading and delving until a pitiful whimper slipped his lips. </p><p>Blearily Dwight fumbled with Jake’s belt, all crisp black leather and heavy silver, but Jake slid his fingers between his to stop him.</p><p>“We’ll have time for that later,” he promised, “let me take care of you first.”</p><p>Dwight opened his mouth to protest but then Jake kissed him and everything went blank. It’s a clash of nips and licks, Jake’s lips parting easily. Dwight tastes cigarette smoke and drowns in it; and when Jake’s fingers dance across his tip his entire body seizes.</p><p>He starts to lose control and he can feel it - he can’t breathe right and suddenly the jammed elevator is a thing of the far past. How can anything else matter when he’s in Jake’s arms again for the first time in a decade? The thought alone nearly has him spiraling and he has to stifle an embarrassing moan behind his palm when his hand curls tight around him and jerks him hard and fast in a blur.</p><p>“Jake,” he stuttered, unable to control the trembling of his legs, “I’m-”</p><p>“I know,” he murmured, “let go, baby. I’ll catch you.”</p><p>Dwight ducks his head into his shoulder, his trembling fingers struggling to catch onto anything he can reach - a hand curls around his neck while the other slides beneath his shirt, memorizing his warm skin against his palm.</p><p>“That’s it,” Jake’s voice is so low it was nearly a growl, deep and reverberating through Dwight’s head like a mantra, “<em>t</em><em>hat’s </em> it.”</p><p>Dwight choked on a tiny cry and his hips twitched forward and with a final downwards stroke his eyes rolled back as he came. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t think. For just a split second of bliss all he could register was Jake’s body flush to his, large rough hands caressing him through the orgasm that knocked the breath from his lungs.</p><p>It should have been mortifying - clinging to his boss’s son in a tiny room, all red cheeks and ragged whimpers, but for the first time in a long time Dwight felt calm and sated as he let himself find solace in the crook of his neck. His head was swimming in slow motion.</p><p>“You okay?” Jake slid his hands at the base of his back, thumbs delving into his skin and rubbing in circles. Dwight nodded clumsily, the adrenaline gradually dissolving from his veins. His body felt heavy.</p><p>“Yeah,” he murmured sleepily, “I’m good. Really good.”</p><p>He didn’t have to look up to feel the smile on Jake’s face. Dwight unsteadily fastened his jeans again, fumbling fingers struggling to maneuver the tricky button. Jake captured his jaw and kissed him; slowly, with purpose. It took everything Dwight had not to melt.</p><p>There came a low hum beneath their feet and the control panel beside the elevator door began to flicker. Jake swore and rapidly helped Dwight to his feet, snatching his briefcase from the ground.</p><p>Dwight quickly ran his hands through his hair and smoothed his shirt down, releasing questionable wrinkles that definitely weren’t there an hour ago. Meanwhile, Jake fetched Dwight’s laptop bag and notebook, hurriedly pushing them into his hands.</p><p>“Jake, your-” Dwight couldn’t hide his giggle, “your neck. Here, let me.”</p><p>He reached and tugged his collar higher to cover a lavender bruise on his skin, rather loving the flush that was growing on his cheeks. For good measure he kissed them before pulling away. “There. Okay, you’re good.”</p><p>The elevator surged to life. Dwight barely had enough time to take a step away from him before the steel doors slid open, revealing an entire floor of bustling employees hurrying to and fro to the ambiance of ringing telephones and jammed printers.</p><p>Dwight bit the inside of his cheeks as they silently slipped their way through the halls. Interns and managers alike ducked their heads at the sight of Jake, pretending to be far too busy for eye contact as they exited the building.</p><p>Once the glass doors slid closed behind them, Dwight let out a breath of relief and Jake’s hand immediately found his. He looked up with a grin and realized he would never have to let go again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>